It is usual for a person to have a number of pairs of different shoes. Often there is a requirement to take more than one pair of shoes when travelling, even if only for a short time. However space in travel luggage may be limited, or restricted, for example if relying on hand-luggage allowances.
When storing or transporting shoes many users will wish to contain them in some way, such as a box or bag in order to prevent damage, such as becoming scratched, crushed or scuffed and to prevent them from soiling other items, for example clothing that may be packed in the same luggage as the footwear.
However, shoes may rub against another when stored together, for example in a shoe box or bag. Furthermore some forms of covering such as a bag do not provide enough protection. Other protective coverings such as a shoe box can take up considerable space, particularly in a travel case, making it difficult to fit in other items and in some cases being too large to fit in a travel case.